Patrick Hockstetter
Patrick Hockstetter is the most psychopathic bully in Henry Bowers' gang and the tertiary antagonist of Stephen King's book It. Patrick does not appear in the 1990 mini series, but will appear in the upcoming 2017 movie adaptation, being portrayed by Owen Teague. Biography Patrick was a twelve year old kid who had a dangerous illusion in which he thinks he is the only "real human being" in the world. Much like IT, he also thinks that his actions have no consequence, regardless of how much damage he causes. This is proven even further when at the age of five, Patrick had a baby brother named Avery Hockstetter. Although Patrick initially had no problems with his parents having kids, He was only worried about whether or not that new child would "replace him" and become a "real mortal" like himself. Patrick eventually became delusional to the point where he murders his own baby brother. On one dark afternoon, Patrick had sneaked into Avery's room while the baby was still asleep. Patrick then smothered Avery to death with his pillow, being sexually thrilled as he does so. Later on that day when Patrick's mother had found Avery dead, she screamed her self to death while Patrick had ended up watching television the whole day, not showing any remorse in murdering Avery. He also kept a pencil box of dead flies which he kills with his ruler that he shows as if they're hunting trophies. Sometime during the later years of his childhood (most likely during 1955), Patrick would befriend his equally psychotic (if not surprisingly less) fellow school bully Henry Bowers and become part of his bullying clique, the Bowers Gang. However due to his disturbing nature and generally low reputation (even as a bully), Patrick was possibly the gang's least liked member. On one July afternoon, Patrick, along with Henry Bowers, Belch, Victor "Vic" Criss, Gard Jagermeyer, Peter Gordon and Moose Sadler chase a boy named Mike Hanlon. When they come across The Losers Club in the landfill, the two gangs engage in a rock fight. After Peter and Gard retreat, Patrick and Victor also leave quickly. Patrick was the third person to runaway from the fight. On one hot summery day, Patrick, Henry, Victor and Belch were down at a local junkyard, lighting their own farts with Henry's lighter. After a while, Vic and Belch leave after a short and brief dispute with Henry. After the two leave, Patrick gives Henry a hand-job, and even boldly offers him oral sex, to which Henry replies by punching him in the mouth. Worried that Patrick might tell his friends about the incident, Henry blackmails Patrick, threatening to tell the police about his "secret fridge" down at the Junkyard. After Henry leaves, Patrick heads down to the fridge to dispose the dead animals he kept in there, only to be attacked by IT. Unfortunately for IT, Patrick does not understand the concept of fear due to his mental state, so IT keeps changing its form until it finally manages to transform into flying leeches, the only thing he truly fears. The parasites drink most of his blood and eventually drag away his unconscious body. By the time Patrick had awoken, It had already begun feeding on him. When the Losers came under Derry, they encountered his corpse. Personality Patrick was a very disturbed psychopath who had a solipistic view on the world and believes himself to be the only "real" being, considering everything except him to not be real, explaining why he doesn't feel fear or pain: how can you feel pain or be scared if nothing is real ? However if Patrick thinks "real" doesn't exists he does think that there are "rules" that shouldn't be broken. For him, it's not breaking the rules, the bad thing, it's being caught doing it. He is also a sexual sadist who draw excitation from torturing and killing animals and insects. He would also frequently attempt to touch girl's hairs and private area, and perform pervert acts such as masturbating Henry or sucking his penis. His report cards show him as being an apathetic student, and though his IQ tests show him to have an intelligence slightly under the average, he is described as "far more clever than his lackluster IQ results indicated". Trivia * Patrick is considered to be the cruelest and evilest member of the Bowers Gang. Even the gang's leader, Henry Bowers, who is already a murderous sociopath himself, has shown to have disgust for Patrick and his actions. He is even sometimes called "Pennywise.Jr" by fans. ** Henry's sociopathy is the result of his father's abuse and violent personality, he is also driven by rage rather than cruelty. Patrick, on the other hand, is a psychopathic sexual sadist who enjoys causing chaos for absolutely no reason other than his own amusement and pleasure. ** If that wasn't enough, despite being only a kid, he is often considered Stephen King's sickest character by fans. Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Kids Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Horror Villains Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadomasochists Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Movie Villains Category:Mature Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Torturer